A Mother Of Minions
by Pricat
Summary: After a year of being married, Lucy hasn't bonded with the Minions and she has to bond with them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had this idea after slaming my thumb off my computer desk and saw Lucy kissing Kevin's boo-boo and one thing led to another realising that Lucy would need to bond with the Minions since tey see Gru as their father.**

**I hope you guys like.**

"Ow!" Kevin sniffles as he had gotten hurt during a rough house session but Lucy understood as she had been married a year to Gru and adored her husband and daughters but wanted to bond with the Minions since they considered Gru their father which she thought was sweet and wanted to be their mother.

But they were a little scared as Nefario had scared them saying that Lucy would be another boss and Gru knew that wasn't true as Lucy cared about them all as she thought them cute munchkins making Gru smile as he was seeing Lucy grab a band-aid bending down to the Purple Minion's level seeing him scared.

"Aw it's okay as I don't bite." she told him kissing the injury.

He blushed as he was used to Dave kissing his boo-boos but was looking forward to bonding with them and were seeing Gru smile and saw the other Minions shy about being friends with Lucy as she was playing with the girls but Edith was play fighting with Jerry and Dave which made her smile.

Nefario smiled as he watched this because he knew how Lucy made both the girls and Gru happy and knew the Minions were wanting to trust her.

He saw Tim helping him with projects.

That night, the Minions were having an ice cream party as Lucy had heard them and curious smiling at their antics but Carl smiled offering her ice cream as she accepted but the others were unsure, knowing that this was a huge change but it made their father happy so were willing to try seeing Lucy dancing which was cool so maybe this wouldn't be so bad, and later that morning Gru found his wife on the couch knowing she had been with the Minions having fun making coffee for them.

Her eyes fluttered open but smiled as she was happy to see him there telling him about last night.

"That's good as they're not used to change, what with what they went through in their lives before I found them." he told her.

She was curious and decided to wait as she heard the girls up wondering if the cousins were okay making her confused,

"It's what I told the girls the Minions were my cousins before we became a family." Gru told her.

She thought it was adorable going to make pancakes but were seeing sleepy Minions which was cute and were cranky.


	2. Learning About Them

**A/N**

**hERE'S MORE OF THE STORY AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AS i LOVE WHERE THIS IS GOING AS lUCY NEEDS TO GET THE mINIONS TO TRUST HER BUT LEARNING ABOUT THEIR PAST HELPS THEM BOND.**

**i HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE.**

* * *

Gru chuckled seeing most of the Mimions drinking coffee to wake themselves up as they had a wild ice cream party like they did every Friday night knowing they'd be back to normal soon but saw Kevin already awake but Purple Minions were wired so weren't good sleepers making Gru relieved but saw a sleeping Dave on his furry purple back.

"He was like this after I came out of the bathroom, but I don't mind." Kevin said blushing.

"Aw but that's adorable and are they always like that, your munchkins, I mean?" Lucy asked her husband.

"Yes as Miniobs are very close knit, they have to be after what they went through before they found me but that's for another time." he said yawning while drinking coffee.

Lucy was now curious about what her husband meant knowing he wouldn't tell her, Nefario could making her eyes brighten and it would have to wait until later hearing the girls were up, and was seeing Edith laugh knowing what had happened, since she and her sisters knew the Minions had wild ice cream parties on Friday nights.

"Wow, they must have a blast every Fridsy night, eating ice cream!" the ten year old said as Gru smiled at his middle kitten.

"Yes but they leave quite a mess in the lab, but it normally cleans up." he said.

The girls were eating up, but had things to do like dance class and karate but Lucy was quiet because she wanted to ask Nefario about what Gru had meant.

Kevin was in the tank like car with Dave as both Minions were wearing tutus which made them look affordable as the girls especially Agnes giggled seeing them hold hands and Gru knew about them.

* * *

"Aw why do we gotta clean, just because we had our usual Fridsy night fun?" Mark complained while he and the other Minions were cleaning up their mess eith Nefario working on something.

"You know what Dad's like, if we don't." Bob said as Phil nodded.

He was wearing his French maids's dress and dusting but Lucy thought this was adorable but found Nefario as he was stunned she was here realising now she lived here, Gru had shown her around down Here but wondered what she was doing in here.

"Gru told me Sometjing about the Minions, that they're close knit and had to be before they found him, what does he mean by that?" she said as Nefario frowned making sure none of the Minions were around explaining as her eyes darkened hearing their past, feeling bad for them.

Her eyes lit up hearing how Gru had taken all of the Minions in and treated them the way they deserved, and were like his kids before the girls joined them, and Gru still thought of them as his kids making a broad smile cross her face hearing laughter, seeing Gru playing with the Minions wearing football gear, deciding to join in.

"Are you sure, as things get crazy?" he asked her.

" Eeyup as I used to handle bad guys like crazy and with my bare hands and a lipstick taser, I think I can handle this." she told him.

He and the Minions were stunned at her skill but having fun since Gru knew his boys were still getting used to having Lucy around, and trying to break the ice with them which seemed to be working and was relieved seeing Kevin way hyped up.

Lucy understood as it was like Edith at bedtime knowing she had to tire him out, knowing he loved watching karate class and Efith teaching him moves giving her an idea taking a defensive stance as the Purple Minion smirked doing the same.

"Dad, Is this a good idea, as Mom's a great fighter?" Dave asked him.

"Relax Dave, she knows what she's doing." he said as they watched.

After a while, Lucy saw Kevin get sleepy as she knew he rarely slept so making him take an nap would help but was holding him gently in her arms.

"Aww he's so fluffy!" she said softly.

"Yeah when he's not being his usual self or asleep, then he's cute.

I'll take him to his and Dave's room." Gru replied taking Kevin from her.

She then followed him to the Minion quarters since she thought the Minions had their own rooms seeing Gru enter a key code as the door to Dave and Kevin's room opened entering making Lucy smile seeing s big bed, with anime posters and drawings, an iPad on Kevin's bedside table, stuffed animals on the bed, a dresser with many drawers but it looked warm and inviting.

"Yeah they like decorating their rooms how they feel, but let's tuck Kevin in." Gru said as she agreed seeing him put the Purple Minion in the bed.

He found the stuffed monster Kevin slept with, seeing a huge smile cross his face making Lucy smile because it was so cute.

"We should leave him alone, as him taking an nap Is rare, unless Dave is here." Gru said as they left but she was liking bonding eith the Minions so far.


End file.
